Tear stained feathers
by Raymoney
Summary: Lutalo "Swift" Kozuki is the half brother of Kallen Kozuki, his father is a scientist for the School. Making him an avian/human hybrid, after meeting both Maximum Ride and Nudge he must make a choice between joining the flock or following his sisters footsteps and join the Black Knights.


**Tear stained feathers: a code geass/Maximum Ride crossover**

**Hey it's Raymoney, back with another new story for your viewing pleasure.**

**Summary: **Swift aka Lutalo Kozuki is the fifteen year old half Brother of Kallen Kozuki, they share the same mother but his father is a scientist from Uganda for the School. At Ashford academy he's one of the most successful Britannian students in the schools existence and a member of the student council thanks to his sister but, by public belief he's Britannian but to his boss Ms. Stadtfeld he's an eleven,a second class citizen in Britannia and serves as a housekeeper in the Stadtfeld household while his mother is in the hospital trying to pay off some so called debt she apparently owes Miss Statdfield. There's one more thing thanks to his father he has wings and strange powers, one day at Ashford academy he is assigned to escort a couple of girls with bird wings like his named Maximum Ride and Nudge, now he must decide whether to follow his sister into the Black Knights or join the Flock. OC POV

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

I wake up to a fierce pounding on my bedroom door, it was Kallen's stepmother aka my boss angry about god knows what,I can't even get my freaking birthday off?!

"Wake the hell up, you filthy eleven! Just because you were born today doesn't mean you get sleep around like a lazy basturd."

"*sigh* Yes Miss Stadtfeld."

Hi there, I'm Lutalo Kozuki, and I'm officially fifteen years old today, I'm of Ugandan and Japanese descent, Uganda itself is a Britannian territory so as far as the public is concerned I'm Britannian but a few people know I'm Japanese on my mother's side, or as the public would say I'm an eleven such is basically the derogatory term for Japanese. One more thing, I'm not like normal teenagers I'm an avian/human hybrid and have the addition of bird wings which I keep hidden with a special apparatus thanks to Kaname Ohgi, a good friend of my late brother.

I get up make my bed and before I went to the closet to get my uniform, I see an envelope slipped under my door, it was a birthday card from my big sister Kallen.

There was a picture on the front it was of me, our brother Naoto, and Kallen. I was ten, Naoto was in his twenties and Kallen was twelve, Naoto had joined the Black Knights and we were play wrestling while Kallen was cheering us on, inside there was another picture on the inside it was of Kaa-san holding me I after I was born her brown hair was let down her blue eyes where welling up with tears the same brown hair and blue I have,Baa-chan would always say Kaa-san and I would be dead ringers if not for my dark complexion but, Kaa-san didn't give a damn about my Ugandan heritage she just saw my as her son and loved me the same as Kallen and Naoto, when I was eleven and Kallen was thirteen, was accepted into this house and Kaa-san became the maid in this house there wasn't enough room in these cramped quarters for two beds so Kaa-san would either share the bed with me and then when I was thirteen she told me I could use the bed and she would on the floor it would always turn my stomach to see her sleeping there,I remember when Kaa-san and I were eating we would always have small portions she would always give me her portion I tried to stop her all the time but she would always tell me "don't starve yourself worrying about me" I hated that because she was doing the exact same for me and it racked me with guilt everyday because of it.

I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes I looked at my bed, the same bed I shared with Kaa-san in this cramped bedroom for those first two years and I couldn't help but remember the very reason she was in the hospital. About a few months ago Kaa-san was found in a drug den, high on the psychedelic drug refrain that was an arrestable offense and it left Kaa-san to recover in the hospital, which left me to become Ms. Stadtfeld's new housekeeper in order to work off Kaa-san's so called debt, BS she just wants to have power over a Kozuki and she's not related to me. Ah, yes and now to my father the renowned scientist, Ojore Okello the reason why I have these damn wings! My father is a scientist for an institution called the School, the reason I have wings is because he decided to experiment on his own son by splicing my DNA with that of an avians while I was still in Kaa-san's womb, long story short the experiment was a success, on my back I was given the wings of a peregrine falcon one of the fastest birds on the planet. The experiment also have me these weird powers I have the flight speed of 250mph like that of a peregrine falcon, I can also run at almost 80 mph, I can put a cheetah to shame in fact one time when I was ten I was running from Britannian soldiers and I found Ohgi and Naoto, by the time the soldiers could catch up they were winded and couldn't do anything else after that day Ohgi had given me the nickname Swift that day, for some reason I have gills when underwater, which comes in handy when I have to swim in gym class, my IQ is off the charts you can put me in a room with Neil Degrasse Tyson and I guarantee you that in two minutes I'll have him stumped, I'm also a wiz with electronics whether it's fixing them or interfacing with the internet in fact my cell phone and MP3 player were the biggest pieces of crap you've seen but one all nighter and a couple of protein shakes later I was able to repair them to the point that they can put the hot current smart phone and iPod to shame. In a way I turned out OK not that it mattered, the basturd left when I was one year old, his loss though.

I went into my closet and found my school uniform next to my work uniform, I hate that monkey suit, anyways I put on the uniform the dress shirt and jacket making the apparatus tight on my torso. I packed a change of clothes into my satchel for after school to visit Kaa-san and then Ohgi's house and also a threadbare sci-fi novel from my collection, I then walked downstairs into the kitchen, I grabbed an apple for breakfast ready to eat it until I was interrupted by my darling sister Kallen.

"Lutalo, don't eat that! You need a hot meal."

"What's the harm, Kallen?"

"What would Kaa-san say to you?"

"Not to starve myself worrying about her."

Then Ms. Stadtfeld decided to be a bitch on my birthday today and lecture me.

"Oh good, the eleven can hear."

"Good morning, madam Stadtfeld."

God I feel like a sellout.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get today off, you can still visit your junkie mother and your filthy friends in that ghetto but I want your ass back in uniform before sundown, got it?"

"Yes, madam."

I could tell Kallen was visibly upset by Ms. Stadtfeld's inter interaction with me, her hands were balled up into fists yet she released them when the woman left and put her attention back on me with a soft smile.

"Come on let's get something to eat, my treat birthday boy."

"Oh, alright."

After Kallen and I got our meals from a local fast food establishment we just started talking on our way to the academy, the food was OK but I do miss Kaa-san's cooking.

"That woman gets on my damn nerves!"

"Lutalo, don't let her bother too much."

"I just don't get why she has to insult us just because we're Japanese!"

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but that's the way it is right now."

"And she keeps judging Kaa-san calling her a junkie, do you know how many times I've seen that lush passed out on wine!"

"Don't let it eat at you,I know things will change because of the Black Knights."

"You think I could join one day?"

"One day, yes just not today."

"Yeah it's always not today."

Kallen decided to change the subject

"Hey, did you pack a change of clothes?"

"Yeah they're in my satchel."

"Good."

I'm going to visit Kaa-san after school, and the hospital she's at is near Ohgi's house in Shinjuku and he asked me to visit for some reason, but I don't mind it's kinda nice to see a friendly face on my birthday.

I went to my first class, since my intelligence is so high I skipped a grade and am currently in the tenth grade in Ashford academy instead of being in the ninth grade, my knowledge also helped me get a position as treasurer in the student council. As is the same way Kallen is known by her father's last name of Stadtfeld I'm known by my father's last name as Lutalo Okello when I'm at the academy, the only one at the academy who knows of mine and Kallen's Japanese heritage is the principles granddaughter Milly Ashford. School was pretty normal, my classes were a piece of cake and things ran smoothly until I was contacted by Nunnally Lamperouge the sister of the student councils vice president Lelouch Lamperouge, over the couple of years I've been here I've started to consider Nunnally a good a friend of mine.

"Hey Talo." That's Nunnally's pet name for me

"Hey Nunnally, is something wrong?"

"No, I just need help to get to the student council."

"Sure thing."

I envy Nunnally's take on life, she can't see or walk but she is always smiling everytime I see her, yet here I am ready pull my hair out and punch a wall. As we made it to our direction Nunnally extends her head in my direction

"Oh Talo, there's one thing I almost forgot to tell you."

"What's that?"

I opened the door, the entire student council jumped out of a hiding place.

"Surprise!"

Nunnally then turns her head in my direction.

"Happy birthday, Talo."

I couldn't believe it, it's been a five years since I've had an actual birthday celebration,I mean heck there was a cake, decorations,a gift on the table with my name on it, the works.

"Wow guys, I don't know what to say, thanks."

The president Milly Ashford then came up to me and started talking to me.

"Well, it was your sisters idea for this party."

I looked at Kallen and she smiled at me.

Milly then handed me the gift.

"And since we know you're a techie, we all chipped in to get you a little something."

I unwrapped the gift and I couldn't believe my eyes out was a brand new tablet computer, still in box and everything.

"Guys, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Madam president then looked at me.

"No problem, Lutalo."

After school I made down to Ohgi's house, his jeep was in the driveway so he was home and his new girlfriend was at the house also so I knocked on the door to let them know I was here.

"Coming."

I heard the woman's voice she sounds nice.

As the door I see a woman with the same skin pigmentation as me, silver hair, golden eyes and a loving youthful nature to her, she had a bathrobe on looking like she was in the process of getting ready for something.

"Oh, you must the legendary Swift, Ohgi talks about."

"Actually most of the time I go by Lutalo, but you can call me Swift if you like."

"My names Chigusa, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well Ohgi had to work the night so he just got up, he'll be down shortly come on in and take a seat."

"Um, can I change in the bathroom first."

"Of course."

I went inside the bathroom and change out of my school uniform into my street clothes god, it felt good to let the torso breath.I changed into aa pair of blue jeans, a red T-shirt, and a stripped hoodie all hand me downs from my late brother, as I left Miss Chigusa and Ohgi were in the kitchen as they handed me a gift.

"Here, happy birthday young Swift."she stated

I opened it up it was a sketch pad and a set of sketching pencils, I had an art set like this back at Shinjuku but it was stolen, there was also a card.

**Happy birthday Swift, from Chigusa and I**

**-Ohgi**

"Do you like it?" She asked

"It's great thank you guys."

I stayed and talked with them for ten minutes until it was time for me to go to the hospital.

"Well, I'll see you guys later."

Ohgi then stated

"Send my regards to your mother, and if that bitch Stadtfeld gives you a hard time you're always welcome to stay here."

"Will do, thanks."

I made it to the hospital and the receptionist noticed me right away.

"Why hello, young man who are you here to see."

"Kozuki."

"Oh, down the hall, first room on the left."

"Thank you."

I made it to Kaa-san's hospital room to see her waiting for me with a smile,I sat down next to her hospital bed.

"Hey, Kaa-san."

She grabbed my hand as I told her how school was going, how my friends and Kallen were doing and how this at home were. Before I left Kaa-san gave me her gift, it was a brand new paperback science fiction book I've never had a new book all of them have been pre owned.

"Thanks, Kaa-san."

At home after doing the evening chores and everyone was asleep I changed out of my work uniform into my blue jeans and a black tank top and climbed on the roof with my new sketch pad, someday I'll leave this place somehow, someday.

**End of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: new student**

The next day as I was putting my books into my locker Milly got my attention.

"Hey Lutalo."

"Yeah?"

"We have a new student, I like you to show her the ropes around the school."

"Sure thing."

The girl was fourteen years old and had blonde hair and brown eyes she could be Britannian but I'm not gonna judge her without getting to know her first, I extended my hand to her.

"Hello, my Lutalo Okello."

She shook my hand in return.

"Maximum Ride, pleased to meet you."

This Maximum Ride girl took interest in my name.

"Hmm, Okello is that Nigerian?"

"Ugandan actually, though you have an interesting name yourself, how'd you get yours?"

"It's a long story."

"So, how'd you get into Ashford Academy?"

"They sent me here on a scholarship program."

"Well let's get the tour started."

I showed her around the school and took her to her classes so she wouldn't get lost in this big academy until the end of the day but I didn't let her go empty handed,I handed her my cellphone number

"You have any questions, here's my number."

After classes I was walking home to my "boss"with since groceries and essentials when I encountered another new girl a talkative eleven year old who saw me right away.

"Hi, there!"

"My names Nudge, what's yours?"

"Lutalo Okello, pleased to meet you."

"Where are you going with those."

"Ugh, work I've got to bring these back to my boss, but we should meet up sometime."

"Will do Mr. Okello!"

I went back on my way to work but I couldn't stop thinking about those two new girls who I met today, in a way it's kinda funny those two girls look like they could be good friends I mean I know not all Britannians are bad.

**End of chapter 2**

**That's it for the first installment, like always if any readers have any suggestions just let me know and like always nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
